bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Sarah (BTD7: M.R)
Professor Sarah the Scientist is a hero which made its debut in BTD7: M.R. She shoots lasers from her laser gun which pop 3 layers per shot. She costs $950 on Easy. Appearance She is a tall slim female monkey (the tallest character in-game). She wears black leggings and a reddish-pink shirt with a white lab coat. She is the only character wearing high-heels. She has blue hair with an asymmetric cut and a ponytail. Her laser blaster is a green gun with two lights on the outside. When upgraded to Level 25, she wears red lab goggles and light green lab gloves. The Master Blaster X is just like the Solar Gun from Mr. Gun by Ketchapp but with a black and red colour scheme. She also wears a metal box with an outlet and a cylinder piped with it. It's for the Instant Thunder Cloud. Upgrades Professor Sarah will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - The lasers pop 4 layers per shot *Level 3 - Unlocks Instant Thunder Cloud *Level 4 - Adrenaline Beaker - Throws a beaker of adrenaline to a tower in her range. The affected tower attacks faster *Level 5 - Sarah can pop camo bloons by wearing special infra-red goggles *Level 6 - Increased popping power *Level 7 - Increased attack speed *Level 8 - The thunder cloud fires lightning more quickly *Level 9 - The lasers pop 5 layers of bloons *Level 10 - Unlocks Blaster Master X *Level 11 - Adrenaline Beaker is thrown more quickly *Level 12 - Adrenaline Beaker now increses the popping power of the affected tower *Level 13 - Increased range *Level 14 - The lasers does 4x damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 15 - All abilities have reduced cooldowns and Master Blaster X fires twice as fast *Level 16 - The lasers can pop purple bloons *Level 17 - The thunder cloud lasts 30 seconds instead of 15 *Level 18 - The lasers now explode on contact *Level 19 - Sarah now shoots two lasers per shot *Level 20 - Master Blaster X has a chance to fire missiles along with lasers *Level 21 - Increased range, attack speed, and popping power *Level 22 - Unlocks Orbital Strike *Level 23 - The lightning from the thunder cloud fork off 5 bloons *Level 24 - Orbital Strike has a reduced cooldown and can pop purple bloons *Level 25 - Orbital Strike now leaves a trail of plasma on the track and does a lot of damage to MOAB-class bloons Activated Abilities *Instant Thunder Cloud - Creates a thunder cloud that hovers above the track and fires lightning bolts at bloons. Lasts 15 seconds. *Master Blaster X - Begins firing lasers at hypersonic speeds from the Master Blaster X. They are stronger than the regular ones. *Orbital Strike - Connects with the Asssult Satellite Alpha in space and fires a plasma beam on the track, frying bloons which come in contact with it. The beam is controlled manually. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Maths is my life, science is my soul, and popping bloons is my purpose!" *"My calculations tell me that today we will emerge victorious!" When Selected *"Where do we start?." *"Where am I needed?" *"Yep?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"What do you want!" - when tapped many times *"Hey stop it!" - when tapped many times *"Stop buggin me or you'll gonna be getting science homework! Lots of em!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Woah dude!" *"Oh man!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Science rocks!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Pop that MOAB!" - MOAB appearance *"Pop that BFB!" - BFB appearance *"Pop that ZOMG!" - ZOMG appearance *"Pop that BAD!" - BAD appearance *"Pop that DDT!" - DDT appearance *" Don't panic, we've uh... got this!" - FBT appearance *"Ok, now we can panic!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"That's how we roll!" *"See, I told you guys we'd pop this guy!" When Using An Activated Ability *".....Adding some NaOH.....and some H2O, .....heating it, and voila!" - Instant Thunder Cloud *"Get a taste of my sweet new blaster!" - Master Blaster X *"Let's finish this once and for all!" - Orbital Strike When Bloons Leak *"Do I have to do everything here?" *"Isn't anyone going to stop them?" When All Lives Lost *"You win, only this time!" Trivia * Professor Sarah looks similar to Scientist Gwendolin. * Instant Thunder Cloud is based on the Thunder Cloud item in Metal Slug. * Orbital Strike is based on the Bloonsday Device's ability with a similar name. * In the original design for Quincy, he would be having a crush on Sarah. But it was scrapped because Sarah is much older than him. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters